You Make Me Smile
by NEWandKIC
Summary: One night of irrepressible lust and Sesshomaru and Rin’s lives will never be the same again. The long awaited sequal to Don't Let Me Go! SessXRin Please R&R!


Author's Note: This is the sequel to the story "Don't Let Me Go!" written by myself. I highly recommend that you read "Don't Let Me Go!" prior to reading this story; but whether you do or don't, I believe that "You Make Me Smile" can be read separately, without causing too much confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . . . Obviously.

"_**I love you, Rin."**_

_**It took her a full minute to comprehend what he had said. It was just so unbelievable! Her eyes fluttered shut and a radiant smile lit up her lovely face. Rin opened her eyes and said sweetly, "I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru." **__**- "Don't Let Me Go!"**_

Two Years Later -

Rin lay motionless, staring intently at the ceiling, on the enormous futon in her and Sesshomaru's bedchamber. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not fall asleep. She was lonely; the futon felt incredibly empty. She longed to fall asleep with _his _arm holding her close. Sadly, Sesshomaru-- her husband, mate, and lover_-- _had left three weeks ago to settle a dispute somewhere within the outer reaches of the Western Lands. He had assured her that he would return in no more than a week or two, at most, so when he didn't, some people had begun to worry.

Jaken was the worst of them all. In fact, that afternoon Rin had happened upon him pacing around and around the castle perimeter, watching anxiously for any sign of Sesshomaru. She could never resist teasing him a little, so she had asked him quite matter-of-factly, "Shouldn't I be the one worrying about Sesshomaru, Jaken? I am his wife, after all."

Jaken had immediately spun around and begun howling furiously. "Lord Sesshomaru could be lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death and his **wife** could care less . . . Oh! Lord Sesshomaru why wouldn't you let me come with you . . ."

Rin had felt bad for upsetting him, so she had replied gently, "Calm down, Jaken. Have you forgotten? Sesshomaru is an extremely powerful demon; he can take care of himself." Of course, her advice had little effect on him.

Rin rolled onto her side, facing away from the door. A sigh escaped her lips. "Sesshomaru will be home soon. I'm sure of it. In fact, I bet at this very moment he is rushing back to me," she told herself. Finally, exhaustion overcame her and she fell into restless slumber.

Meanwhile, as Rin had predicted, Sesshomaru was swiftly approaching the castle. He was growing more eager with each step. He would never admit it to anyone, except Rin, but he had been almost unbearably lonely. "It will not be much longer now. I can smell her." Sesshomaru paused briefly to inhale Rin's heavenly scent. "It is different than usual. . . So, intense and alluring. . . But why?" The front gate was in site when Sesshomaru decided it would be wise to slip inconspicuously into the castle, so that he and Rin could spend the evening together without any annoying interruptions. Once inside the castle, her scent was stronger and continued to grow more powerful as he wound his way thru a labyrinth of hallways, before finally reaching their bedchamber.

He pushed aside the massive door, and instantly realized what was different about her scent. His Rin was in **heat**. He had not been expecting that. Ever since Rin had become his mate, Sesshomaru had always avoided Rin for the few days a month that she was in heat. It wasn't easy, in fact, it was excruciating; but he was by no means ready to sire any half-demon pups. He had never spoken to Rin about it; for fear he might upset her.

Sesshomaru's heart pounded madly as he gazed longingly at his mate's sleeping form. "I must get away from her before I do something that I will regret," he told himself. In the midst of his escape -

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly.

He was doomed from the moment she spoke his name. Her scent was already making him dizzy. Warily, Sesshomaru lifted Rin off of their futon and into his arm. Rin squealed with delight, and embraced him warmly. Luckily, she was slightly groggy and did not notice him tense before returning the hug.

"Miss me?" He asked as normally as he could.

Rin giggled and replied, "Constantly. Did you miss me at all?"

He leaned in and kissed her briefly, yet with passion enough to reveal his feelings. He immediately regretted it. A breathtaking smile lit up Rin's face. Sesshomaru spun her around so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He fought desperately against his more primal instincts; his face contorted in pain. Rin melted into his embrace as he began kissing and sucking the soft skin below her ear all the way down to the tender spot where her throat connected to her shoulder. Before he could stop himself, they were both lying on the futon, Sesshomaru on his back and Rin draped on top of him. He stifled a groan. His carefully honed self-restraint was slipping away. Everything was becoming blurry. Every time she moved against him or moaned softly, his arousal spiked. A clawed hand wrapped around her wrist then jerked her off of his chest and onto her back. Rin stared up at him; wide brown eyes filled with shock and confusion. Sesshomaru stood, wasting no time; his armor hit the floor with a metallic crash, followed swiftly by Tenseiga and Tokijin. He hesitated briefly before mounting her, effectively trapping her beneath him.

"I love you."

Everything fell away. In that moment, the only thing he saw was **her**.

Author's Note -

It's finally done! Thank you for reading Chap. 1 : ) Please, please review!


End file.
